


Even You Would Know He's Mine

by imbouncingoffthewalls



Series: Kid!Verse [1]
Category: the amazing spider-man
Genre: Bullying, Kid!Fic, M/M, Mention of Superfamily, Minor Angst, Nobody fucks with Harry's clique (or his little fifth grade boyfriend), Pre-Spider!Peter, Protective ass Harry Osborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbouncingoffthewalls/pseuds/imbouncingoffthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash Thompson needed to get the memo. Peter was his, of course. His to protect, his to look out for. And, if Flash had a problem with it? Well, Osborn's knew how to take care of problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even You Would Know He's Mine

The sound of kids cheering on from the middle of the basketball court caused young Harry Osborn's shoulders to tense up. He had decided to stay inside during the day's recess after a small spat with Peter that same morning before school. He would pout through the recess, make Peter apologize during lunch, and go home with Peter to enjoy their Friday afternoon. He had it all planned. Harry didn't, however, attend to one small detail that really shouldn't have slipped through the cracks. 

Flash Thompson.

Harry had spent quite a while trying to understand why Flash hated his Peter so much. Peter had been the subject of Flash's bullying for the past two years, and really, how incredibly  _stupid_ was this boy? Peter was the son of two Avengers, and he belonged to an Osborn. Did Flash have a death wish? Flash Thompson needed to get the memo. Peter was his, of course. His to protect, his to look out for. And, if Flash had a problem with it? Well, Osborn's knew how to take care of problems. 

Without really thinking on it, Harry stood from his desk and marched right outside. The second Harry stepped onto the basketball court, the sea of elementary school children parted. Everyone but Flash seemed to understand how much power Harry held. Osborn men demanded respect and control, and if Flash thought that he was above the law? Well, wasn't he just so very wrong. With a fist raised right over Peter's face, Flash's head snapped towards Harry. There was a brief flash of fear in his eyes, as there should have been. Harry Osborn was a force to be feared when it came to protecting his Peter. 

Peter was scrawny. He was all arms and legs and bright eyes that trusted too many people. Harry couldn't bring himself to tell Peter that trust was only meant for a chosen few. Who was he to take the innocence of Peter's heart away from him before it was  _really_ necessary? Besides, Harry would always be around; Peter didn't have to know how to protect himself. Harry cleared his throat, and the basketball court was suddenly silent enough to hear a single pin drop to the asphalt. Flash's grip on the front of Peter's shirt with the hand that wasn't already raised only  _tightened._ Was this boy a complete idiot?  
  
Harry took exactly three steps forward. It was enough to send the rest of the kids three feet back. The young Osborn had to conceal a small smirk at the display. Everyone  _knew._ Pulling off his round sunglasses, Harry gave Flash a death glare, arms crossed. All at once, Flash dropped Peter. There was his next mistake. Peter was sent stumbling back a few steps, eyes locked on his feet. Oh, that simply wouldn't do. 

" _Peter."_ It was said with the type of force that made it classify as an order. Peter knew. He steadied himself before scrambling over to Harry's side. Harry tore his glance away from Flash to study the damage that had already been done. A bit of bruising around his left eye and the corner of his lip. Not okay. 

"Go to the nurse. You're going home." The sustained injuries weren't quite so serious that Peter  _needed_ to go home, but Harry certainly didn't care. Peter would go home, Harry would go with him. The day's schedule would need a bit of altering, but Harry was nothing if not flexible. He could easily work around Peter.

A nod in the direction of the main school building and Peter was off to do as told. After watching Peter safely enter the building, his cold glare once again returned to Flash. Another two steps forward were taken. Flash's face was full of the type of poorly contained fear that was forced to pass for arrogant bravery. Another mistake. Harry would just have to burn him.

"Flash." There was something in Harry's voice that sent a chill up the spine of anyone that heard. Flash was doing his best to continue to stand his ground. It was a laughable attempt, really. 

"I don't like it when my things are touched. I  _really_ don't like it when they're damaged." Peter wasn't a thing, Harry knew. He'd think about how odd it was to call a boy his possession later. 

"Yeah, so? Didn't touch anything of yours, Osborn." Oh, Flash. Poor, poor Flash. That was his final mistake.  Harry took a few steps closer so that he could whisper directly into the other's ear. 

"If you ever so much as  _look_ at my Peter again, I will see to it that his is the last face you will ever see. If you lay a hand on him ever again, It will be the last thing you touch. If you ever,  _ever_ tell me that Peter Parker isn't mine, it will be the last thing you say. I know how to get rid of you, Flash Thompson; don't make me." 

With that, Harry turned on his heel and strode into the nurse's office. He would finish dealing with Flash later. Peter was far more important. 


End file.
